


12 Sterek double-drabbles

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double-drabble Sterek calendar with a story for each month of the year. The drabbles are not connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January - Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusisfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/gifts).



> I decided to get one of these calendars where you can design the content of the pages yourself as an early birthday present for a friend and thought because I can't draw, I could just make it a story calendar. So here is the result, a double-drabble Sterek calendar :D

It was too late when Stiles realized he might once again have taken an unnecessary risk that could end badly. At this point he could do nothing much, thought. Because he did try to stop or at least slow down the sledge with his heels pressed into the snow, but that wouldn't save him in time from the inevitable plunge. He was way too fast and there was a slope ahead and with trees left and right he couldn't even change direction without getting hurt. Stiles contemplated throwing himself off the sledge and into the snow, tried to weigh the expedient which would result with the least amount of pain in this situation but of course his brain decided no was a good time to work slowly and suddenly he was falling. Squeezing his eyes shut, because the slope was even deeper than he had thought, he steeled himself for the certainly bruising impact but all of a sudden he was knocked to the side before landing softly, sheltered by two strong arms and a broad chest. "I don't even want to know what this was about.", Derek grunted and Stiles couldn't help a startled laugh from escaping his throat.


	2. February - Only Human

They've been together for almost a year now and Derek knew his boyfriend would be thrilled to make a surprise trip for Valentine’s Day. The thing was, the young werewolf had never been on a plane before and he was honestly close to freaking out, even though they just sat down in their seats and the plane didn't even start moving yet. "Why didn't you choose something closer by? We could have gone by train or car." Stiles reached out to place his hand on Derek's who hadn't even noticed his claws started to show and dug into the armrest between their seats. He took a small, slightly shaky breath and tried to pretend that he was totally fine. "I'm fine.", he bit out and a low laugh escaped Stiles' fine shaped lips. "Sure. Whatever makes you sleep better. You know...being afraid of something is only human." Derek let out a barely audible growl because he was not afraid! "I don't like planes either.", Stiles said before his boyfriend could voice his protest and Derek blinked in confusion. "Then...how are you so calm?" Stiles smiled softly. "Because you're with me and that's all I need to feel safe."


	3. March - Umbrella

Stiles cursed as the entrance doors of the Beacon Hills High School fell close behind him and his shoulders sagged at the sight of the pouring rain. It was another one of these days where Harris had thought it was necessary to give the teenager detention for nothing in particular, just because he felt like it. He was the last student to leave the school and of course he had only gotten a parking space furthest away from the entry as possible. So of course it had to start raining like the world was going to end as soon as he left. This was basically the story of his life. He sighed and was about to accept his fate and step into the rain when he noticed footsteps and then his eyes laid sight on the probably most ridiculous sight he has seen in days. Derek Hale. Not that Derek was ridiculous. The fast that he was drenched to the bone, looking like a kicked - but very grumpy - puppy and held out an umbrella without a single word was. But it was also kind of heartwarming and endearing so Stiles swallowed the "wet dog" joke and revealed a toothy grin.


	4. April - Slow Down

"Stiles, could you repeat this in a reasonable pace? I didn't understand a word." Derek pinched the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh before staring at the teen - as if a glare could make him slow down his word vomiting. Stiles huffed out a breath and the werewolf could hear the boy's heart hammering rapidly within his chest. It had to be important and something for the teenager to be quite nervous about, seeing as he was even more fidgety than usual. "It just..." Stiles bit his lip to stop himself and exhaled to calm himself down enough to speak clearly. "I said that I thought about this for a while and even though I'm like 150% sure nothing will come out of it, because why would it, it might still be better to put it out there. To prevent future embarrassment for both sides." This didn't exactly clear up anything and Derek's eyebrows made that fact perfectly clear. "So...the thing I'm talking about is...a relationship. You and me. Because I might happen to have feelings for you." This was the most ridiculous confession ever. Derek snorted softly before leaning in to press their lips together.


	5. May - Reflection

He really didn't know what it was that Stiles saw in him because every time Derek looked into a mirror, at his own reflection, he saw nothing but the sad, broken shell of the man he was supposed to be. Or more precisely, a boy that had to grow up too fast and under the most horrible circumstances, weighted down over the years by his own guilt. He was no hero, hadn't been a great leader and innocent teenagers had died because of his incapability - just like his family had died through his naivety. He was a monster - not because he was a werewolf but because of all the terrible things that happened around him. But Stiles looked at Derek with this expression, as if he was something special and precious, like he saw something worth loving beneath this rough and cold exterior. Maybe this was a mystery Derek would never solve, why the boy was still around after this much fighting against and then with each other, after all the threats that became emptier as the days passed by. Derek didn't understand what the teenager saw that made him stay but he desperately hoped for it to never disappear.


	6. June - Seeing Red

They were right in the middle of a fight and Derek felt like the strength was slowly drained from him. It was necessary to turn the battle around or otherwise they might really lose this time. It was harder to focus with every passing second and his body felt so heavy, covered in blood and pretty bad wounds. Derek felt like the chance to win this was slipping right through his currently clawed fingers and he didn't know what to do to help and save his pack. He was the alpha, he was supposed to have the strength to get them through this but he didn't know how. But then the pained cry of Stiles could be heard and he saw the teenager pressing a bloody hand to his side, obviously wounded even though everyone tried to protect him. And suddenly there was a burst of energy, a fire that felt like burning him from within and Derek let out a feral roar, his eyes glowing bright red and he charged the enemy with new found power because there was no chance in hell he would give up this fight and not protect the ones who needed him the most.


	7. July - A Place To Belong

Derek left Beacon Hills again and this time for good, at least that was his initial thought. He only planned on coming back once to get his remaining few things and maybe even to say is goodbyes. He didn't intend to stay, to get a new proper apartment and to start seeing Beacon Hills as his home again because this was the place where he had lost his family and everything dear to him. But for some reason he couldn't just drop everything and leave forever. At first he couldn't pinpoint why he felt hesitant about his plan all of a sudden, why it felt like a huge mistake to leave everything behind. He had nothing but pain left in this city, right? But he slowly came to realize how wrong he had been and that one puny human managed to turn his world upside down once again but this time it wasn't in a torturous way because as soon as he gave in to these new found feeling of affection for a silly teenage boy, he had to admit that there was no escape from Beacon Hills for him. Maybe never. Because this was the place where he belonged.


	8. August - Exhaustion

The thin blanket barely hid anything, loosed draped over the teens lower body, revealing a sharp hipbone and the trail of dark hair dusting the fair skin from his navel downwards. Stiles' cheeks were covered with splotchy red, eyelids drooping and lazily covering the honey colored orbs. Several marks dotting along his neck, shoulders, collarbone and other areas of the naked body made perfectly clear what caused the boy's heart rate to pulse a still slightly frantic beat. There was a thin sheen of sweat slowly drying on the heated skin and when a broad hand slipped on Stiles' hip to pull him impossibly closer to the other just as naked body lying next to him, his fine shaped, kiss swollen lips curled into a slow smile. A content sigh escaped his throat and the teen rolled onto his side to curl into Derek's broad chest, his face pushed into the light dusting of dark hair on the werewolf’s chest to breathe in his lover's familiar scent. Stiles was usually brimming with excess energy but Derek had found the perfect way to rid his boyfriend of said energies - to exhaust him enough for some lazy cuddling before falling deep asleep.


	9. September - Burning

The smell, sound and sight of fire would forever haunt him and Derek was actually grateful for this fact because it meant he would never ever forget. Not that there was a way to forget that your whole family had burned to death because you had trusted and love the wrong person. Still, no matter how bad the nightmares got and how much he struggled breathing after jerking awake, trying to cough the smoke up he felt in his lungs even though there was none, Derek never wished to get rid of these dreams. But eventually they because fewer over the years and he was pretty sure it was thanks to a puny, loudmouthed human who refused to leave him alone. Even after leaving for college and supernatural things quieting down in Beacon Hills, he always came back or called or annoyed the hell out of the werewolf until he agreed to drive up to the boy's dorm. Derek had to admit he didn't mind - neither the increased contact, nor the decreased nightmares and he didn't think too much about why both things seemed to go hand in hand. He didn't want to question something that for once didn't hurt.


	10. October - Never Again

Stiles was the most ridiculous person on the whole planet and Derek would probably never fully get what was going on in the human's head. He was 17 now and still insisting to go trick or treating even though most people would certainly think of him as too old for it. Derek usually wouldn't care because Stiles would go on this "sweet adventure" in Scott's company but this year the young beta preferred staying home with Kira. And of course, because Derek was the unluckiest alpha to ever walk the earth, he was chosen as substitute for the abandoning best friend and he could object all he wanted, but there was no way to refuse these damn bambi eyes.He was a strong and independent werewolf but one tiny human still managed to get the upper hand and even forced him to put on some fake dog ears. Not even wolf ears but dog ears! Derek hated everything right now - okay, maybe the adorably content smiles that Stiles' lips curled into and made his eyes crinkle was an exception. No one could truly hate such an expression. "Just for the record: this will never ever happen again!!" - "Of course, Sourwolf."


	11. November - Colors

Stiles' gaze swept over his surroundings while he walked along the gravel path that winded through the small park. After a few more steps he left the path and entered the lawn that was covered in leaves that showed all the colors autumn had to offer. Different shades of red, yellow, orange, green, brown and most sprinkled with several of said colors. Stiles bend down, picked up a leaf that stood out from all the others with its bright, burning red center that slowly faded into yellowish orange until it ended in slightly crumbled, brown edges. It reminded him of a leaf he had found as a child, during a walk in this very park with his now deceased mother. She had loved autumn and back then he didn't get it at all - sure, it was colorful but it became dark too soon and it was much colder than in summer, often gray and rainy as well. Now, though, Stiles could see the beauty of this season and his initially sad smile turned into a bright and happy one as soon as he spotted Derek walking along the gravel path, a joyful barking dog at the end of the leash.


	12. December - Enthusiasm

It was ridiculous. He had bought the silly Christmas card that showed a comic fox with a Santa hat more on a whim than anything else. I didn't suit him to buy such stupid stuff and even though he might have ended up even writing a message in the card, he had no intention whatsoever to give it to this pain-in-the-ass human. None! But Stiles didn't know such a thing like privacy, went through the drawers when he dropped by the loft without a warning on the first Christmas day and of course he found the card. The teenager fell silent, was actually speechless for the first time ever, and then he started smiling like he just got the most perfect and precious gift on the whole planet. His whole face lit up, even at Derek's grumbled answer "Yes, it's yours" and on the contrary, it made him beam even more. "I love foxes!", the teenager blurted out with flailing arms and rosy cheeks. The next thing Derek knew was, that he found himself wrapped into two lanky arms, a slim, warm body pressed against his and a low chuckle next to his ear. "Best Christmas card ever! Thanks, Sourwolf."


End file.
